Wheelchair Blaine
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Prologo: Una noche desenfrenada en Scandals era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, quería demostrarle a Sebastián que no me intimidaba y que nadie me quitara a mi novio pero no contaba con lo que pasaría mas tarde...


Después de que "conocí" a Sebastián y que él nos invitara a Scandals, Blaine y yo practicábamos para "West Side Story" en su recamara cuando...

-Kurt, podemos parar? Artie y Rachel se han puesto un poco exigentes con los ensayos y no e tenido tiempo de estar contigo y de verdad quiero-

-Esta bien, pero si me regañan porque no haz ensayado la responsabilidad será tuya-

-No te regañaran y a mi tampoco, Rachel y Finn siempre están juntos y tu y yo lo estamos pero no como ellos y te extraño-

Después de eso lo bese y nos caímos en su cama, aun besándonos, comenzó a atacar con besos mi cuello, se sentía de maravilla pero...

-Oh Blaine, entiendo que seas gay pero podrías al menos ser mas discreto con este joven si no quieres que le diga a tu padre lo que haces- vimos y era Monique la ama de llaves de la casa de Blaine

-Privacidad por favor- dijo Blaine

Después de eso mi padre me llamo para que me fuera a casa, me despedí de Blaine y subí a mi camioneta

Al día siguiente lo vi en Mckinley teníamos una clase juntos y no dejaba de mandarme papeles que decían:

[Ya te dije que te vez fabuloso con azul]  
[definitivamente estoy LOCO por ti]  
[Siento que me estas ignorando ']  
[Te amo Kurt]

Después de esa clase no lo vi hasta Glee Club, donde quedamos que nos veríamos en la entrada de Scandals

Llegue y vi a mi hermoso novio, después de enseñar identificaciones falsas pudimos entrar, Blaine visualizo a Sebastián quien le dio una cerveza y a mi una "margarita con cereza" decidí ir al baño poco higiénico y cuando regrese vi a Blaine tomando la que seria su 4 cerveza en la noche no vi a Sebastián

-Y tu amigo?- pregunte

-Fue a su automóvil a traer dinero para seguir tomando-

Nos fuimos a bailar hasta que llego Sebastián y me fui a la barra dejando bailar a Blaine y Sebastián

-Cuida a tu novio- voltee y vi a Karofsky

-Que tal tu nueva escuela?- pregunte

-Bien, adaptándome, nadie sabe que soy gay pero aquí me siento aceptado-

-Si te preocupa si le dije a alguien lo que paso entre tu y yo el año pasado, sigue tranquilo no le e dicho a nadie-

Voltee y vi a Blaine bailando con Sebastián me acerque y baile con mi novio

Pasaron varias horas, sin duda Blaine estaba muy tomado, le dije que nos iríamos juntos pero dijo que si, lo subí y me subí para conducir

Estábamos pasando por mckinley eran las 2:30 am me quería a dormir con el, por si requería bajarse la cruda antes de ir a la escuela

Las calles de Lima son tranquilas, estaba el semáforo en verde cuando solo vi a Blaine saltando a mi lugar

-Blaine, Blaine?- desperté, y vi que parte del cuerpo de Blaine estaba sobre el mio a excepción de sus piernas fue lo único que vi antes de volver a quedar inconsciente

-  
Desperté poco a poco y vi que me encontraba en una cama de hospital, Carol y Papa estaban afuera con el doctor, hasta que se percataron que estaba despierto

-Kurt, cariño como estas?- pregunto Carol

-Do...don...donde estoy?-

-Hijo, estas en el hospital, sufriste un accidente- contesto papa

-Do…donde…donde esta Blaine?-

-Blaine esta en terapia intensiva, Kurt, al parecer esta muy grave- agrego Finn

-Quiero verlo-

-Me llevaron a la habitacion en silla de ruedas hasta donde estaba Blaine y lo vi estaba tranquilo, las manos vendadas y no pude evitar sentir las lagrimas en mis ojos

-Blaine, amor, estoy aquí, lamento esto, de verdad lo lamento, por favor no me dejes, no se que haria sin ti, tienes que despertar si-

Pude ver que su mano se movio y que lentamente despertaba

-K…Ku…Kurt-

-Hey aquí estoy Blaine-

-Kurt-

-¿Dime?-

-No…No…No siento-

-¿Qué?-

-No sie…siento mis pi…mis piernas-

Llame a un doctor y una enfermera quienes revisaron a Blaine mientras que a mi me regresaron a la habitacion y me pusieron un calmante ya que queria saber de Blaine.

Pasaron un par de dias y me dieron de alta, pero en lugar de ir a casa a descansar me quede cuidando a Blaine

-Cariño, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Qué sucede amor?-

-Si tuviera algo malo ¿me dejarias por alguien mas?

En el momento que le iba a contestar llego el doctor junto con mi papa, Cooper el hermano de Blaine que llego un dia despues del accidente

-Señor Anderson, despues de checar los estudios que le mandamos hacer sus resultados son…-

Blaine apreto mi mano

-Usted no podra mover las piernas-

Voltee a verlo mientras Cooper lo abrazaba, vi como todo su mundo se venia abajo

-Es temporal ¿cierto?- pregunto papa

-Me temo que no, tiene una fuerte leccion en la columna y no podra moverse pero con terapia puede que pueda moverlas pero no totalmente-

-Perdoname Blaine, es mi culpa, debi ser yo el que te protegiera a ti en ese accidente, soy un estupido- dije

Ese mismo año me gradue de McKinley, no entre a NYADA pero me quede en Ohio con Blaine a pesar de que mi futuro y mis sueños estan en NY

Blaine tardo un poco en acostumbrase a la silla, Artie lo ayudaba asi como lo hizo con Quinn en su tiempo

Un año despues Blaine se graduo, a pesar de tener una sonrisa siempre yo sabia que estar en silla de ruedas era culpa mia y que el no era feliz estando en esa silla

Blaine y yo entramos a la misma universidad, estudiariamos diseño de interiores, estabamos en la misma clase y siempre estaba con el, no lo dejaba ni un minuto solo

Vivimos en New York, Blaine consiguio una beca en otra escuela ahí y yo trabajo en , nos juntamos en almuerzos y le ayudo en lo que el me pida

Un dia estabamos en nuestro departamento donde antes vivia Rachel durante el tiempo que estudio en NYADA antes de casarse con Finn

Blaine tenia 20 y yo 21, estabamos viendo una pelicula

-Kurt-

-¿Qué necesitas, ¿quieres otra almohada? ¿Quieres una manta?-

-Wooa tranquilo, queria saber algo  
-Dime

-Me contestas algo que e querido saber desde hace años? Te dije en el hospital que si yo tuviera algo malo, me dejarias?

-Dios Blaine claro que no!-  
-Gracias Kurt por estar conmigo a pesar de todo-

-

El dia que cumplimos 5 años de noviazgo me atrevi a raptarlo de la escuela y llevarlo a pasear

-A donde vamos?-

-Espera un minuto y lo veras-

Pasamos enfrente de la calle de Broadway mientras daba la señal a mis complices, le quite una venda que cubrian los ojos de Blaine mientras aseguraba la silla para que no se moviera de su lugar

Al momento de que Blaine abrio los ojos me inque a la altura de sus piernas y atrás de mi en la "cartelera" de Broadway decia algo como

"You are the love of my life and i never let you go, I don't care if you can walk or not, the only care for me is to be part of your life the rest of my days and love you like never before someone else do,so Blaine do you wanna marry me?

Vi como los ojos de Blaine se llenaban de lagrimas mientras repetia lo que decia la "cartelera"

-Blaine, eres el amor de mi vida, nunca te dejare ir,no me importa si puedes caminar o no, lo que unicamente me importa es formar parte de tu vida por el resto de mis dias y amarte como nadie mas lo hara, asi que te gustaria casarte conmigo?

-Si Kurt, claro que me casare contigo-

Tome su mano y coloque el añillo de compromiso que  
compre para el y el me dio uno a mi, nos casaremos en Diciembre…

Ven para amar a alguien hay que amarlo por como es, no por quien fue, yo amo a Blaine como antes y para mi el hecho de que no pueda caminar es solo una ventaja para estar con el todos los dias, por el resto de mi vida…


End file.
